Modern Farmer
Detalles thumb|250px|Modern Farmer *'Título:' 모던파머 / Modeon Pameo *'Título en ingles:' Modern Farmer *'Género:' Comedia, Drama, Romance, Musical *'Episodios:' 20 *'Cadena:' SBS *'Período de emisión:' 18-Octubre-2014 al 27-Diciembre-2014 *'Horario:' Sábados y Domingos 20:45 *'Banda Sonora Original:' Modern Farmer OST Sinopsis Una comedia dramática sobre una banda de rock llama Excellent Souls (Exo) que deciden convertirse en agricultores tras fracasar en la producción de su vida musical. En estas tierras alejadas de la gran ciudad poco a poco empezaran a descubrir que solo la amistad y el amor serán el camino para realizar su más grande gran sueño. ¿Pero podrán los integrantes de esta agrupación convertirse en grandes agricultores? Reparto Excellent Souls (Exo) *Lee Hong Gi como Lee Min Ki * Park Min Woo como Kang Hyuk * Lee Shi Un como Yoo Han Chul * Kwak Dong Yeon como Han Ki Joon Yoon Hee Familia *Honey Lee como Kang Yoon Hee * Lee Han Wie como Kang Young Sik * Lee Il Hwa como Yoon Hye Jung * Kim Jae Hyun como Park Hong Goo * Hwang Jae Won como Kang Min Ho Familia de Han In Ki ''' * Kim Byung Ok como Han In Ki * Park Jin Joo como Han Sang Eun '''Youth Chairman Familia * Jo Sang Geon como Park Deuk Chool * Kim Boo Seon como Lee Yong Nyeo * Suh Dong Won como Park Sang Deuk *Kwon Min Ah como Lee Su Yeon Familia del Ex Jefe de la aldea ''' * Park Young Soo como Hwang Man Goo * Maria como Diana * Lincoln Lambert como Hwang Min Goog * Oh Young Sil como Kim Soon Boon * Jo Woo Ri como Hwang Yi Ji * Han Joo Hyun como Song Hwa Ran (Bul Ja) '''Mi Young Familia * Jung Si Ah como Yoo Mi Young * Jang Seo Hee como Choi Eun Woo Personas de Seoul * Han Bo Reum como Han Yoo Na * Yoo Ji Yun as Yoon Mi Ja (Madre de Lee Min Ki) * Kim Won Hae como Doksa * Nam Myung Ryul como Director Kang * Lee Do Kyung como El asambleísta Kim * Kim Seol Hyun como Asistente del asambleísta Kim Cameo * Ryu Hye Rin como chica de secundaria (ep 1) * Jung Kyu Soo como Doctor * Choi Jong Hoon como Jefe de la aldea de Sang Doo Rokri (ep 5) * Shim Kwon Ho como Atleta de lucha libre de Sang Doo Rokhri (ep 5) * Lee Do Yun como Bong Ryun * Park Wan Kyu como Presidente del Club de Rock * Kwon Oh Joong como ladrones de ginseng * Jang Won Young como ladrones de ginseng * Jang Young Nam como Yoon Sook Kyung (ep 11) * Kang Ye Won como idol Min Ah * Lee Jae Woo como Lee Hyun Seok (Papá de Min Ho) Producción *'Director:' Oh Jin Suk *'Guionista:' Kim Ki Ho Curiosidades * Al inicio del episodio 1 se puede escuchar la canción "Smells Like Teen Spirit" de Nirvana. * Se puede ver un anuncio de la agencia donde trabaja Yoo Na: F. T. Entertainment. Clara referencia a FTISLAND. * El tono del celular de Lee Min Ki es "We Are The Champions" de Queen. * En el episodio 1 se puede ver en la pantalla del tv que esta detrás de Lee Min Ki , durante el minuto 16-17, el video de Can't Stop de CNBLUE. * En el episodio 1, en el minuto 46, cuando Han Chul esta en el puente se puede escuchar la canción Knockin on Heaven's Doors de Gun's N Roses. * Durante la conferencia de prensa de este drama, Lee Hong Gi se disculpó sobre el nombre de la falsa banda de la que forma parte en el drama ya que el nombre de dicha banda es "Excellent Souls" el cual será llamado también "Exo" para acortarlo, con respecto a esto el cantante y actor Lee Hong Ki se disculpó con las fans de la boyband EXO. * En el episodio 2, el puente angosto sobre el arroyo donde los personajes son perseguidos, es el mismo que se visualiza en Love Rides the Rain al final del capítulo 2 y principio del 3, en ambos se ve al fondo el tren en marcha. * En el episodio 3 y cuando Hwang Man Goo esta hablando se puede ver en la parte de atras un retrato de Michael Jackson y Obama con un ciervo. * En el episodio 3 Kang Hyuk dice que Kim Soo Hyun tiene una linda y tierna sonrisa y lo imita en el dorama My Love From the Star. * En el episodio 5 durante la competencia de talentos el hijo de Yoon Hee canta Gangnam style de PSY. * En el episodio 5 en la competencia de talentos una señora baila touch my body de SISTAR * En el episodio 5 cuando Han Sang Eun esta en el show pone la canción "''Her" de Block B * En el episodio 6 durante la cita de Sang Deuk y Bong Ryun le dice su apodo "Suzy" que se refiera a la de Miss A. * En el episodio 6 Sang Deuk repite la misma frase que en Love Rides the Rain "Amar significa no tener que decir nunca lo siento". * En el episodio 7 Han Chul menciona la cancion "''Short Hair" ''de AOA. * En el episodio 7 Yoon Hee se refiere a Honey Lee como un pez globo, quién es ella misma en la vida real. * En el episodio 8, cuando los chicos tratan de ahuyentar a los alces para que no se coman sus cultivos, en el minuto 32.50 en adelante, tocan la canción "Sweet Child of Mine" de '''Gun's N Roses'. * En el episodio 8 el ringtone de Han Chul es Short Hair ''de AOA. * En el episodio 8 donde Mi Young esta dando volantes para la apertura de su Café, unas chicas están bailando la canción ''Bang Bang de Ariana Grande, Jessie J y Nicki Minaj. * En el episodio 10 , cuando están en la peluquería, la imagen que muestra Kang Hyuk para que le hagan el mismo peinado a Hwang Man Goo es del cantante y actor Kim Soo Hyun . * En el episodio 12 en el mercado se puede escuchar la canción Like a Cat de AOA. * En el episodio 13 en el minuto 8 ,cuando Sang Deuk está hablando con Mi Young, se puede escuchar, del OST de The Heirs, "Moment" de 2AM. * En el episodio 13, cuando están haciendo las audiciones, Park Deuk Chool canta ''"Growl" ''de EXO * En el episodio 13, cuando están haciendo las audiciones, una de las concursantes bailó Like a Cat de AOA. * En el episodio 13, cuando estan haciendo las audiciones, San Eun canta Gosee's Dream. * En el episodio 14, cuando Sang Deuk está hablando con Mi Young, también se puede escuchar del OST de The Heirs "I´m saying" de Lee Hong Gi * En el episodio 15, cuando In Ki ayuda a Soon Boon a hacer una mermelada, se puede escuchar la misma canción que canta el papá de Oh Ha Ni en el episodio 3 del drama Playful Kiss. * En el episodio 15 Ki Joon dice que su seudónimo era: "Generación Inspiradora" haciendo referencia al drama en el que participó Inspiring Generation. * En el episodio 15, cuando In Ki y Soon Boon quedan encerrados en el congelador y In Ki se queda dormido, y Soon Boon empieza a llorar, se puede escuchar la canción "Let it go" de Frozen. * En el episodio 16 se observa en la tv el dorama Birth of a Beauty. * En el episodio 16, cuando Yoo Na se pone algo en el cabello, en la televisión se puede observar una presentación de AOA con la cancion "like a cat" * En el episodio 17, cuando Han Chul se cae con el abuelo de Sang Deuk en el min. 20.43 , se puede escuchar la música "Falling Slowly" de Once. * En el episodio 17 a Han Yoo Na, en el minuto 27, se le cae la fruta cuando estaba comiendo. * En el episodio 18, en la audición, tocan la canción'' "Madly"'' '' de FTISLAND. * Al final del episodio 18 cantan en el karaoke la canción de 2NE1 -" ''I am the best". * En el episodio 19 en el minuto 14:22 atras en la cartelera se puede ver el cartel de CNBLUE y la de AOA, y a mano izquierda de ellos está el cartel de JUNIEL. * En el episodio 19 los chicos nombran a la banda FTISLAND y a Lee Hong Gi como grandes famosos y que pudieran ser como ellos... * Es la segunda vez que Kwak Dong Yeon y Kwon Min Ah trabajan juntos, la primera vez fue en Adolescence Medley. * Es la segunda vez que Lee Hong Gi y Park Jin Joo trabajan juntos, anteriormente actuaron en Bride of the Century. * Park Jin Joo y Seo Dong Won ya habían trabajado juntos en Angel Eyes. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Movie Daum *HanCinema Galería Modern FarmerSBS2014.jpg Modern FarmerSBS2014-2.jpg Modern FarmerSBS2014-3.jpg Modern FarmerSBS2014-4.jpg Modern FarmerSBS2014-5.jpg Modern FarmerSBS2014-6.jpg Modern FarmerSBS2014-7.jpg Modern FarmerSBS2014-8.jpg Modern FarmerSBS2014-9.jpg Modern FarmerSBS2014-10.jpg Modern FarmerSBS2014-11.jpg Modern FarmerSBS2014-12.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2014 Categoría:SBS Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Drama Categoría:Romance Categoría:Musical Categoría:Familiar Categoría:De 18 a 24 episodios